Beso despertador
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Para todos, era normal ver a Yusaku durmiendo en las clases. Era algo que ya estaban acostumbrados y que incluso no podían regañarlo porque siempre contestaba bien en clases. ¿Podrá Aoi despertarlo sin que este se de cuenta de sus intenciones?


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Mi alma se regenera al escribir de ellos dos! Es que son realmente lindos que llenan mi pequeño corazón de tanta alegría que siento que en cualquier momento voy a explotar. Tengo que seguir escribiendo de ellos dos, hay muchas situaciones en las que me llegó a imaginar ponerlos y se que realmente serán lindos. Incluso tengo una en mente pero, quiero que sea una sorpresa.**

**¡Esperamos y verán! Hasta donde va a llegar mi querida imaginación con ellos dos como protagonistas. ¡El reinado de Aoi y Yusaku vivirá por siempre en mis manos! Ya quiero que vean como serán mis ideas.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Era normal ver a Yusaku dormir a cada rato en la escuela. Ya sea en el salón de clases, en aquellos períodos de descanso para tomar su refrigerio o porque lo que veían en el salón de clases ya lo sabía y era mejor dormirse aunque después el profesor le preguntara sobre algunas cosas y este respondiera todo bien para seguir durmiendo. Aoi no podia dejar de observar a Yusaku cuando este empezaba a bostezar, recargarse en su mano y empezar a cabezear para al final dormirse.

Lo único que sabían, era que el compañero no era bueno en Deportes, era un desastre para correr e incluso para hacer algún otro ejercicio. Se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, sentado bajo un árbol observando o una a enfermería con la excusa de que no se sentía bien.

Hubo una vez donde el chico no controlo el peso de su cabeza y se dio en la frente con la mesa. Todos escucharon el ruido, incluso el profesor que solo volteó para ver quien había sido el culpable de que interrumpiera su clase pero nadie quería soltarse a reír porque el chico de ojos esmeraldas era muy temido y nadie quiso preguntar el porque el chico tenía una gran marca roja en la frente y se mantenía serio. La única que se atrevió a tocar su frente y ponerle un pequeño trapo de agua, fue aquella compañera de cabello castaño, Aoi Zaizen; quien sólo empezó a regañarlo y este solo se le quedo mirando mientras escuchaba lo que su amiga decía.

**-Si te vas a dormir** -Empezó a regañarlo.**\- Mejor ocultar tu rostro en la mesa, es más fácil a que te des un golpe en la frente**

**-Pero sólo me quería dormir **-Se quejó Yusaku antes de bostezar y volver a cerrar sus ojos.

**-No te duermas mientras te regaño** -Suspiró.**\- Menos mal que solo fue un golpe en la frente y no fue en la nariz para causarte alguna hemorragia**

Todos, incluso los profesores, estaban de acuerdo que el chico de ojos esmeraldas y apellido venenoso, Fujiki Yusaku; era temido por todos. El chico no se metía en problemas pero siempre se mantenía a la defensiva, siempre era muy silencioso, tenía una lengua filosa y siempre ignoraba a todo aquel que solo lo molestaba.

Nadie podia comprender como era amigo de Shima Naoki, aquel gordito estudiante que solo se la pasaba gritando en clases sobre lo genial que eran esos héroes con cartas en el mundo virtual. Y que se la pasaba al lado del chico para evitar que se quedara dormido hasta que cerrarán la escuela.

No podían comprender como era amigo de ese chico risueño, un tanto despistado y tranquilo de Homura Takeru. Aquel estudiante que lo seguía para platicar sobre algunas cosas que aprendía en la red y para luego ser regañado por el de ojos esmeraldas porque había metido un virus en la computadora y tuvo que borrar sus archivos antes de que afectará la memoria.

Y mucho menos, podían comprender como era amigo de aquella chica castaña que muchos querían, Aoi Zaizen. Admitían que la chica era igual de silenciosa, incluso podia llegar a ofender con una sola mirada. Pero era la única capaz de acercarse de esa manera con el chico esmeralda y que este conversara, empezará a sonreír o acariciar ese cabello corto.

No podían comprender aquellos ojos curiosos que lo miraban.

**.o.**

Las clases habían terminado. Los estudiantes conversaban en los pasillos, otros más seguían a los profesores para preguntar por las asesorías ya que los exámenes estaban cerca. El salón se había vaciado con rapidez, Aoi; quien permaneció para terminar algunas tareas, se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo de ojos esmeraldas. Se sorprendió que esa vez, ni Shima ni Takeru fueron por el chico a despertarlo. Como buena amiga, le tocaba despertarlo. Tenía un poco de celos de su amigo, siempre tenía las mejores calificaciones en los exámenes así que no tendría que pasarsela estudiando.

Subió las escaleras para llegar al último lugar donde Yusaku estaba dormido. No pudo evitar sonreír, siempre se le hizo curioso por cómo dormía. Con tanta tranquilidad y con tanto silencio que nadie se daría cuenta que ahí está un estudiante.

Ver sus largas pestañas, su pálida piel e incluso, esos curiosos cabellos que tenía en la frente. No pudo evitar mover un poco esos cabellos para verlo mejor. Sabía que muchas chicas estaban detrás de su amigo, sin embargo; este no prestaba atención a ellas y siempre decía que eran molestas porque no dejaban de perseguirlo y decirle en cartas cuánto lo querían. Admiraba la valentía de esas chicas al confesarse con él. Aoi era su amiga y como en todo momento, empezo a sentir algo por él. Aquellos dulces y tiernos sentimientos de una chica enamorada. Una idea vino en mente, miro a un lado y luego miro a otro. No había nadie cerca y podía funcionar para que el chico despertará.

Se puso detrás de su asiento. Con cuidado, se subió un poco para poder darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. Si el chico despertaba por esa acción, entonces podría esconderse detrás y huir sin que este se diera cuenta. Sus labios tocaron ese punto en especifico, sus mejillas estaban rojas que pareciera que tenía fiebre. Cuando estaba a punto de separarse, sintió como tocaba su mano. Vio a Yusaku abrir los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**-Lo lamento** -Tartamudeo.

**-¿Porqué?** -Preguntó curioso.**\- ¿Por esto?**

Y sin poder evitarlo. Yusaku había acercado ambos rostros para poder juntar sus labios en un pequeño pero bonito beso que Aoi no espero y cerró los ojos para corresponder. Pasaron varios minutos en separarse y volver a besarse. Cuando era necesario respirar, se separaron. Yusaku con una sonrisa y Aoi sonrojada porque no sabía lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Vio como Yusaku tomaba sus cosas y las guardaba en su mochila. Lo vio levantarse y salir de su lugar. Empezó a bajar las escaleras para mirar atrás y ver como Aoi seguía paralizada.

**-¿Nos vamos?** -Preguntó Yusaku con una sonrisa.

Aoi reaccionó y lo siguió un tanto nerviosa. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, cambiaron sus zapatos en el casillero y salieron de la escuela, ambos tomaban caminos diferentes pero siempre se despedían en la entrada.

Esa no fue la excepción. Yusaku volvió a besar a Aoi, esta sólo cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de su amigo junto con los suyos. Se volvieron a separar para ver como Yusaku empezaba a caminar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Vio como volteaba una última vez.

**-Por cierto** -Llamó su atención.**\- Me gustó tiene bien sabor, nos vemos mañana**

Se despidió de su amiga con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, ya podia escuchar a Ai haciendo alguna que otra broma por lo que había echo. Pero poco le importó, nunca le diría a Aoi que en realidad había despertado cuando escucho sus pasos para despertarlo. Sólo se quedó con los ojos cerrados para ver como iba a ser despertado por ella. Fue un buen día para Yusaku, tal vez podría dormirse más seguido y ser despertado de esa manera.

Aoi se mantuvo en su misma posición. ¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir? Sólo subió sus manos a sus labios para sonreír. Le había dado su primer beso al chico que le gustaba. Ya después se las pagaría.

**-¿Estás bien Aoi?** -Preguntó Aqua saliendo del disco de duelos.

**-Yusaku me las pagará**

Aqua suspiro. No sabía porque Aoi se iba a vengar pero no podía decir que a la chica le había gustado el beso. Aquellas mejillas sonrojadas y el brillo de sus ojos le confirmaba aquello que solo veía en los programas de televisión. Aquellos dramas que cada día se ponían buenos y quería ver con acababa aquel romance.

**En Link Vrains**

Fue un tanto curioso ver como esa nueva chica de cabello azul y de nombre Blue Maiden perseguía a Playmaker. Como esta empezaba a regañarlo por lo que había echo esa misma tarde y que no era justo.

Playmaker sólo quería escapar de ese lugar y empezar a buscar buenas recompensas para algo que había visto y quería comprar en la red. Era algo bueno que podía utilizar ese dinero y comprar algo en la vida real. Detuvo su andar para voltear y mirar a esa duelista que era su aliada, compañera de clases y chica a quien había besado esa misma tarde. Claro, que desde hace unos meses empezaba a sentir algo por ella.

**-¿Playmaker?** -Preguntó con temor.

Sintió como era tomada de los hombros y chocar con el cuerpo virtual de su amigo, desde hace tiempo sabía que era Yusaku. Se sorprendió al ver como su amigo había cerrado los ojos y la había vuelto a besar. Cuando se separó, solo vio la sonrisa de burla del mismo y como había brincado para activar su D-board y salir volando.

Blue Maiden cayó de rodillas. Otra vez lo había echo. No podía creer que había sido besada por la misma persona. Pero, podía evitar sonreír y mucho menos detener su corazón. Suspiro con alegría.

En cierto punto. Aquellos reporteros con avatares chistosos habían presenciado todo. Miraron boquiabiertos aquella escena, no pudieron evitar subir a redes la foto que habían tomado y esparcir del rumor de la posible relación entre ambos héroes de la red.

Ese día, Aoi comprendió tres cosas. La primera; nunca molestar a su amigo con los besos, no queria esparcir más rumores en la escuela como ahora se podía encontrar en la red. Dos; al parecer el chico le gustaba besarla porque no la dejaba en paz. Y tres; que tal vez debia comprar más labiales de más sabores.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Estoy segura que en cualquier punto de mis historias, Yusaku se convertirá en un fetichista y todo será por culpa de Aoi. La pobre no ha de imaginar que dejarse el cabello crecer, los pequeños accesorios a su cabello y los labiales de sabores le iban a gustar a Yusaku. Tal vez de eso hablaré después.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 11 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
